


Поздравляю, желаю счастья

by Sasha_Aley



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Drama, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Aley/pseuds/Sasha_Aley
Summary: Я рад за тебя, Тайлер. Рад за твою будущую счастливую жизнь с твоей будущей счастливой женой. Но ответь мне: почему она? Почему не я?





	

Во всей квартире царила темнота, за исключением маленькой кухоньки, откуда доносился радостный смех и звучали громкие поздравления.

— О Боже, какие же вы теперь счастливые! — воскликнула Дебби, поднимая вверх фужер с красным вином. Все остальные присутствующие последовали ее примеру. Тайлер Джозеф, высокий темноволосый парень, улыбнулся, приобнял свою невесту Дженну, но, едва он поймал взгляд Джоша Дана, улыбка его малость погасла.

— Мы за вас так рады!

Раздался звон бокалов.

— Джош, — Дебби обратилась к своему спутнику. — Что-то за весь вечер мы не услышали от тебя ни слова! Как-никак, именно твой лучший друг собирается жениться! И где же тост, ну, я требую его!

Джош рассмеялся, опуская голову, отчего прядь красных волос упала ему на глаза. Тайлер готов был поклясться, что на крошечную, мимолетную долю секунды на его лице отразилась горечь, но когда он вновь посмотрел на счастливую пару в лице своего близкого друга и его миловидной подружки, в глазах молодого человека уже плескалась… радость?

— Ну почему бы и не сказать? — рассмеялся Джош. Тайлер напрягся. — Тайла, я помню тебя с самого твоего детства и, честно говоря, даже представить не мог, что через какой-то десяток-другой лет ты обзаведешься такой прелестной¹ спутницей жизни! Он шутливо поклонился Дженне. Девушка зарделась. — Предлагаю поднять бокалы за счастливую семейную жизнь четы Джозефов!

Тайлер вздрогнул, глядя на Джоша, как тот поднимает бокал к губам. Поздравляя молодоженов, никто не заметил жестокой усмешки в словах последнего.

Вино в изящной бутылке подходило к концу, когда Дженна, высвободившись из объятий Тайлера, радостно произнесла:

— Что ж, время позднее, на улице почти глубокая ночь! Почему бы нам не выйти из дома и не запустить фейерверк?

— А что, я за!

— Хорошая идея!

— Тогда вперед, на улицу!

— Тай, Джош, вы идете? — Дебби задержалась на пороге кухни, переводя взгляд с одного юноши на другого. Тайлер согласно кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся. Джош подошел к Дебби, легонько поцеловал девушку в висок, шепнув:

— Да-да, сейчас. Не ждите нас, мы спустимся чуть позже.

Дебби ушла. Джош повернулся к Тайлеру.

— Еще раз поздравляю. Вы с Дженной красивая пара.

Тайлер криво улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Джишва. А что насчет вас с Дебби? Когда будем гулять на вашей свадьбе?

Джош не ответил.

— Помнишь, как мы с тобой сидели на крыше старого сарая и смотрели на падающие звезды? — внезапно спросил Тайлер. Джош встрепенулся, на губах его появилась легкая полуулыбка.

— Это когда ты свалился оземь и сломал ногу?

— А ты потом таскал мне в больницу яблоки и шоколад.

— Ну да. Врачи еще ворчали все время: «Опять к Джозефу из двести восемнадцатой? У него от твоих фруктов скоро будет аллергия!»

Они рассмеялись.

— Пироги Келли, — через какой-то время произнес Джош. Тайлер удивленно вскинул брови, с интересом глянул на него. — Каждое воскресенье. Мы закрывались в твоей комнате и пересматривали любимые фильмы.

Тайлер забарабанил пальцами по бокалу. Воспоминания о прошлом хлынули на него, точно холодная вода из прорванной плотины.

— Мама до сих пор считает тебя своим сыном. Она очень расстроена, что ты больше не заходишь к нам на чай. Как сейчас помню: каждую неделю за обеденным столом мы бросались друг в друга едой.

— Что ты помнишь еще? — тихо спросил Джош. Тайлер отвел взгляд, кашлянул. Джош оперся локтями о стол, закрыл глаза, сжал пальцами виски.

— Я помню почти все.

— Расскажи. Расскажи, пока не поздно, пока еще можно.

Тайлер тяжело вздохнул, коснулся ладонью рук Джоша. Тот открыл глаза.

— Никогда не будет поздно, Джишва. — Он еще раз вздохнул. — Насчет того, что я помню? Я помню наши ежесубботние прогулки поздней ночью. Помню старый фотоальбом, где мы хранили совместные фотографии… он, кстати, до сих пор лежит у меня в шкафчике. Помню наше с тобой укрытие на дереве на нашем участке. Помню, как мы ели на спор мороженное и как потом вдвоем свалились с ангиной на две недели…

Кажется, Джош уже и не слушал Тайлера. Его взгляд остановился. Столько всего связывало их двоих, столько всего было забыто и сейчас заново доставалось из пыльных шкафов памяти на этой маленькой кухне.

— Знаешь, кажется, ребята нас потеряли, надо спуститься, — Джош вскочил с места, отодвигая бокал от себя.

Тайлер замолчал, глядя на него снизу вверх, кивнул, поднимаясь.

— Но прежде я бы хотел сказать еще кое-что. Кое-что очень важное, — Тайлер подошел к Джошу почти вплотную, вытянул руку и положил ему на плечо. — Самое главное наше… мое воспоминание. Самое важное. То, которое я не забуду никогда и буду помнить вечно.

Джош молча, исподлобья глядел на него.

— Наш с тобой **первый поцелуй** , — медленно произнес Тайлер. Глаза Джоша расширились. — Помнишь? В твоей комнате. Когда нам было по пятнадцать лет.

— Помню, — прошептал Джош. — Конечно, я помню.

Тайлер отвел глаза. Когда он заговорил снова, голос его звучал неуверенно и взволнованно.

— Я хочу запомнить еще кое-что?

— Что?

— Наш… наш **последний поцелуй.** Если ты, конечно, позволишь.

Джош кивнул, медленно, с затаенной болью. Тайлер неуверенно потянулся вперед, закрыв глаза, коснулся чужих губ. Джош подался к нему навстречу. Этот поцелуй не походил ни на один из предыдущих: всего лишь легкое касание, но именно через него оба парня пытались передать друг другу всю свою боль и любовь.

— Почему **она**? — еле слышно спросил Джош, когда Тайлер отстранился, хотя ему хотелось закричать что было мочи: _«Почему она, а не я?! Ответь мне, Тайлер!»_. — Почему?

— Потому что так будет лучше, Джишва. — Тайлер отошел, опустив голову. — И ты понимаешь это.

Джош не ответил. Просто смотрел на Тайлера.

Молчание их прервала вошедшая в комнату Дженна. Парней слишком долго не было, и она решила проверить, что случилось.

— Все в порядке, мальчики? — спросила она. Тайлер кивнул. Обойдя Джоша, он улыбнулся своей невесте, взял ее за руку.

— Конечно, зайка. Просто разговорились.

…И уже спускаясь во двор, он точно не мог слышать, как человек на маленькой кухне тихо, с горечью прошептал в пустоту:

_«Поздравляю, желаю счастья…»_

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый фик на этом сайте. Не вычитано; выкладывалось с тлф.


End file.
